


Numbered Promptings

by dealingdreams



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Barry makes an appearance, F/M, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dealingdreams/pseuds/dealingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written from prompts given to me on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don’t wanna get up -- you’re comfy

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings change throughout but nothing explicit, at the most a bit sexy.

005: “I don’t wanna get up -- you’re comfy.”

 

* * *

 

 

There were a few things Owen learned about Claire early into their relationship. The biggest revelation was that she was far from a morning person. 

 

His military background and raising the raptors conditioned him to become an early riser. He’s come to enjoy the mornings where he can simply hold her in his ars. He’d comb through her silky strands, his finger-tips would brush lightly over her soft skin. Her soft sleepy moans of satisfaction always brought a smile to his face. He enjoyed waking her up slowly with his affectionate explorations. He enjoyed watching her tired eyes blink open, seeing her so defenseless and soft. She was incredibly stunning. 

 

Unfortunately today, he wasn’t given that opportunity. They were needed at her office by 7am. Some big wig executive had flown from across the world to meet with Claire about re-branding the raptor project as an attraction. Needless to say he wasn’t looking forward to this meeting at all.

 

“Claire, honey you need to get up.” He said softly against her ear. He pushed her hair from her face, smiling as he placed a soft kiss against her cheek. “Come on babe, you need to get ready for work.”

 

A load groan filled their bedroom. He chuckled as she seemed to burrow herself even closer to him. “Nope, not gonna happen. It’s time to wake up.” He sing-songed.

 

“I don’t wanna get up, you’re comfy.” her voice rasped, still obviously half asleep.

 

He let out a soft ‘hmm’ before saying, “Then you leave me no choice.” He proceeded to attack her with an abundance of kisses while simultaneously squeezing her waist. Causing her to let out a large squeal before dissolving into laughter as he continued to tickle her. 

 

It took another 10 minutes before they got out of bed.

 


	2. Mm…your kid before five in the morning

095: “Mm…your kid before five in the morning.”

* * *

Sleepless nights have become a new normal in the Dearing-Grady household. A year and 3 months ago baby Zara came as a welcome surprise. Owen’s enthusiasm was infections and soon Claire was going into overdrive with getting ready for their baby.

 

Now with a 6 month old, who was a bit of a daddies girl, they didn’t get much sleep. She was normally well behaved but at night she was rather restless and fussy. Her loud cries over the baby monitor woke Claire up immediately. Without looking she flung her arm around slapping Owen awake. He startled, taking a minute to make sure there was no threat before looking down at his wife. Before he could ask her what’s wrong Zara’s cries started again. Claire mumbled,  “Mm…your kid before five in the morning.”

  
Owen just rolled his eyes before walking down the hall to their daughter's room


	3. IF YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME IM GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH

044: “IF YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME IM GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH.”

* * *

 

Living with Owen was surprisingly easy. He was neat, he did the dishes (he knew she hated doing them), and he was a rather fantastic body pillow.

 He was, however, a shower hog. She didn’t even know why the man needed to take that long of a shower, but on more than one occasion he used up all their hot water. To say it pissed her off was an understatement. She did confront him, but he simply told her that she should start joining him. She stormed off, and refused to speak to him for several hours.

 A month of passive aggressive comments, failed confrontations and cold water later she finally snapped. She stormed out into the living room. “IF YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME I’M GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH.”

 Owen’s eyes widened, taking in her wet form wrapped loosely in a towel. He stumbled out an ‘okay’ before swallowing.


	4. He/She's quite stunning, isn't he/she

021: "He quite stunning, isn't he?"

* * *

 Claire hated these Masrani Gala’s, but Mr. Masrani insisted that every Christmas Jurassic World would have a party. The whole staff was to attend, wearing their best black tie garments. Being the Operations Manager Claire didn’t have many close friends. Many either hated her, or were intimidated by her. Although, Vivian and Lowery often did stick by her, and despite her annoyance at Lowery’s unprofessionalism she cared for him as if he was her brother. So she was grateful for their companionship.

 Tonight however, she was tasked with making connections with several benefactors invited to the event. She found several of the older gentleman distasteful, either to flirty or too stoic. As luck would have it she struck up conversation with Simone Taravona, wife of one of their largest sponsors. She was a pleasant woman only 20 years older than Claire herself. Her time with Mrs. Taravona was spent bouncing between interesting topics and mindless small talk.

 Suddenly something or someone caught Mrs. Taravona’s eye just over Claire’s shoulder. Nodding towards the door she said, “He’s quite stunning, isn’t he?”.

 Curious, Claire turned to see to whom she was referring. Claire gasped. Standing at the door, clearly uncomfortable, was Owen Grady, and damn he looked good. His suit was a deep charcoal gray paired with a low cut waistcoat, white dress shirt, and no tie. A slightly more casual look than those around her but it worked well for him.

 Without tearing her eyes from him she uttered a breathy, “Yes, yes he is.”

Still focused on Owen, Claire missed the knowing grin on Mrs. Taravona’s face.


	5. You’re really soft

001: “You’re really soft.”

* * *

 Owen was extremely drunk, and it was hilarious. Claire had to hold in her laughter as he clumsily ran his hand up and down her arm. He seemed so befuddled and it was adorable.

“You’re really soft.” He spoke surprisingly clear. He looked up at her in awe. Claire smiled lovingly down at her idiot.


	6. I’ve never seen such gorgeous eyes before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote Owen a little OC here but the idea of him talking about girls to his raptors cracks me up.

010: “I’ve never seen such gorgeous eyes before.”

* * *

 “I’m an idiot.”

 At the sound of Owen’s voice Blue let out a soft click. His girls, he smiled to himself, best advice givers around. “Claire, you’ve seen Claire,” he continued. Taking time to pat each raptor affectionately. “Well see I went on a date with her. Royally fucked up.”

 Charlie made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a cackle. Owen narrowed his eyes slightly and continued his story. “It's just something about that woman throws me off my game.” If he didn’t know any better he could have swore Delta rolled her eyes.

 He spent the next few minutes complaining about the date, and how horrible it was, how there was no respect there. His complaints seem to fizzle out the more he spoke, ending in petty reasoning. Truthfully he found everything about Claire amazing, and he found himself unintentionally voicing his frustrations. His rant dissolved altogether into how annoyingly attractive he found Claire. “She’s got a fire though, I see it, deep inside. It’s in her eyes.” He quieted, “I’ve never seen such gorgeous eyes before.”

 A deep musical laugh startled him, “Yes, my friend, Delta does have beautiful eyes, but I suspect the raptors are not who you are talking about.” Barry approached mirth in his eyes, “Still hung up over Ms. Dearing, hmmm?”


	7. I’m cold. Come closer

007: “I’m cold. Come closer.”

* * *

 After an exhausting day at work Owen came home to find his wife, sitting on their counter. A sinful smirk on her lips, legs crossed, and a silk robe tied loose enough to tease him with her bare breasts.

His knees nearly buckled as she uncrossed her legs, revealing even more of her naked flesh to his hungry gaze.

“I’m cold. Come Closer.” Claire purred.

This woman was trying to kill him. That was the only thing Owen was sure of in that moment, but he wasn’t about to deny her.


	8. Our AC is out and it’s the middle of the summer

040: “Our AC is out and it’s the middle of the summer.”

* * *

 “This is your fault.”

“Mine!? How is it my fault?” Owen’s voice rose comically high. His eyebrows almost touching his hair line. Claire might laugh if she wasn’t so hot…he was so easy to tease.

“You’re always keeping the temperature in here close to freezing.” She rationalized, failing to hide her smile. “You broke it.”

“Our AC is out and it’s the middle of summer, is now the best time for jokes?” Owen said dryly. Claire just rolled her eyes at his dramatics.


	9. Can I kiss you?

030:  “Can I kiss you?”

* * *

 

Standing here looking at him, Claire felt breathless. His expression was one of awe and reverence. His eagerness and his nervousness flickered across his face, and his eyes were filled with deep yearning. He was never more beautiful to her than he was now and she’s never felt more cherished.

“Can I kiss you?” What a simple question, Claire mused. A question with an even simpler answer. Yes, yes he can kiss her. She’s been wanting him to kiss her again for months now.

However, words were rendered useless. Claire leaned her weight into him and captured his bottom lip in a chaste kiss. She pulled away slowly, licking her lips, savoring his taste. Her eyes slowly rose to meet his once more. Her skin hummed with anticipation, waiting for his reaction. For a moment, he stood still, his eyes devouring her, landing on her mouth. His hand came up, cupping the base of her neck gently. The air between them felt heavy and warm. His gentle touch sending sparks throughout her body.

Her lips parted as he leaned closer, every inch of her body pressed against his. His lips grazed hers, teasingly, breathing her in. His fingers tightened in her hair, and suddenly his control snapped. Drawing her up onto her tiptoes, His mouth pressed firmly against hers.

She was overcome completely by him. Intoxicated by his scent, melting into his touch. His kiss deep, open mouthed, and passionate. A sensual dance of tongues and teeth.

 


	10. I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo’

067: “I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo’”

* * *

Life with Claire was never dull. She had a silly streak that originally took Owen by surprise but is now one of the things he loves most about her. She enjoys fighting with him, in fact they both enjoy bickering far more than either want to admit. It was an unusual but incredibly effective foreplay. There was just something about seeing Claire’s passion that he just found so incredibly sexy.

Their bickering normally consisted of who was cooking dinner and who was going to do the dishes. Today however, Claire had an alternative. On a rare night when Owen worked later their her, he came home to a large Nerf gun sitting on their front porch. Curious he picked it up noticing the note attached. A broad smile spread across his face as he read Claire’s note. In her neat script it said ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo.” He laughed quietly. She didn’t stand a chance. He was ex-military after all. 


	11. A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of lightening/thunder so I’ll protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is my favorite!

036: “A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of lightening/thunder so I’ll protect you.”

* * *

As a child Claire was fearless. Her mom loved to tell the story of her confronting the monster in her closet. Proudly recounting how she found her little girl telling Mr. Boogeyman that she needed to sleep because she had school in the morning and for him not to try to scare her tonight.

Eventually Claire stopped believing in the boogeyman, but she became less and less fearless. At 14 her mother was diagnosed with cancer. Up until then fear was a foreign emotion to Claire but when her mother came home from treatments burned and weak Claire never felt fear so potently. At 20 Claire fell in love with Bryan Sol. Heartbreak led to fear of opening her heart ever again.

When she first meet Owen he terrified her. He was her opposite in every sense of the word. He challenged her, pushed her, and he excited her. She found herself longing to know him. His charm, intelligence, and passion sparked something within her, and that terrified her. From the moment she met him she knew he’d cause her trouble.

Ironically thunderstorms were never on Claire’s list of fears. At least they weren’t pre-incident. That is how Claire has come to categorize her life…pre-incident or post-incident. The Claire that walked away from Jurassic World was a very different Clarie than the one who stepped onto it for the first time. No, she still didn’t believe in nor fear the boogyman but she was confronted with something far more sinister. She was never more afraid than when she was holding that flare. She was afraid for her nephews, for Owen, and for herself.

Now, the thing she fears is a memory. A memory thunder is uniquely capable of reminding her of. While she used to look at lightning in awe now it’s a warning to the loud boom that follows. Owen notices, of course he does, but he doesn’t press. He simply holds her closer, whispers that he’ll protect her. She thinks he probably understands. It isn’t the thunder she’s afraid of but the booming noise reminds her of a roof smashing in above her, of hot breath on her heels, and large footsteps closing in behind her.

She may have developed a new fear but she also overcame one. She no longer fears opening her heart to love. For that she will always be grateful. In Owen’s arms she felt safe, she felt loved. Had she not proven to herself capable of surviving she may have never allowed herself to fall for Owen Grady. What a mistake that would have been. 

  
  



End file.
